


Homecoming

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: The Doctor and Rose's homecoming with the Tylers is short lived when a plasmavore attacks a mall during a blood drive. They meet Martha Jones and deal with the Plasmavore as well as the Judoon, who have taken the entire mall to the moon as they are hunting for the non human.





	1. Meeting Martha and Elise

Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and the franchise's characters all belong to BBC. Some of the dialogue is from the episode "Smith and Jones" which was Martha Jones' debut episode in the actual series and it was written by Russel T Davies. Now that we established that, let's begin the story!

**Homecoming**

**Chapter One. Meeting Martha Jones**

The TARDIS short for Time And Relative Dimension In Space materialized in present day London where The Doctor, in his tenth incarnation and Rose Tyler would meet with Rose's mother Jackie and father Pete, who was from a parallel universe and their family friend Mickey Smith for a homecoming dinner.

"I suppose your mom will have a great dinner set for us." the Doctor said to Rose.

"Doesn't she always?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. Of course. I was just bringing up a conversation."

"I wonder if there will be something going on while we're visiting Mom and Dad." Rose said as if she was jinxing what could be an amazing day.

"It's a Homecoming dinner!" the Doctor exclaimed as if he was also jinxing it too, "What could possibly go wrong?!"

While the two were talking about the upcoming homecoming dinner, a young black woman with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes was walking down the streets on the phone with her family members as her family were talking to her about her brother Leo's 21st birthday party.

Suddenly, the Doctor whispered something to Rose before approaching the young woman with his companion following him.

"Like so." the Doctor went in front of the young woman and took off his tie, "See?"

Rose walked over to the young woman, "I am sorry. I have no idea why he did that."

"It's quite alright." the young woman replied as she had a small smile on her face, "He seemed kinda charming though."

"Don't even think..." Rose began.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not even interested."

"Good. Just who are you?" Rose glanced at the young woman.

"My name is Martha Jones. I am a medical student."

"Nice to meet you." the Doctor returned to where the girls were.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, "we should. Your folks are probably waiting for us."

"Well then." Martha told the couple, "you two should be running along. Don't want to make your folks late. I know mine don't want me late for my brother's birthday tonight."

"Anyway. It was nice meeting you." the Doctor told Martha before he and Rose left to meet up with the Tylers and Mickey for the surprise Homecoming dinner.

"You too!" Martha yelled as the two walked away. She walked over to a local mall where there was a blood drive that was going on during the whole entire week.

"Donate blood!" a female volunteer exclaimed, "You can help save lives by donating blood! Donate today!"

A man walked down the mall as he was on the phone with somebody.

"What do you mean it has been postponed? I have been preparing for weeks for this meeting and they decided to postpone it?! Ah, fine. It can wait I guess."

Then the man hung up his cellphone, "Oh, bollocks."

The man found himself at an isolated area of the mall which was an area that was a recently closed store.

Suddenly, an elderly woman that appeared to be in her late 40s with gray hair nicely done and hazel green eyes and ruby red lips, wearing a white top, gray pants and white shoes, "Are you a little lost?"

"No, ma'am." the man answered, "I seem to know where I am at, but thanks for your concern."

"Okay then," the woman replied, "but can you help me though?"

"I don't know what I could help you with Miss..." the man began.

"Benson. Elise Benson." the woman replied, "and I need your help, sir."

"I can't do anything!" the man snapped.

"Oh, I think you can." Elise replied in a seemingly calm tone. Suddenly, two figures dressed in black suits with black masks on their heads appeared behind the lady.

"What do you two want?" the man asked, "It is a bit late to sign for anything."

"These are my lovely boys." Elise answered, "I prefer not to get my hands dirty."

"I'm sorry?"

"You see, there are great tests to come, and terrible deeds. Some of them my own but if I am to survive this, I need you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Blood. Specifically, yours."

She snapped her fingers and her minions steadied the man into position. Elise was actually an alien known as a Plasmavore and her minions were known as Slabs.

"What are you doing?!" the man demanded as the Slabs got him steadied, "Let me go! Will you let go of me?! What the hell?! Let go!"

"You see, I was only salt deficient because I am so very good at absorbing it, but now I need fire in my veins, and who better than a consultant with blood full of salty fats and vintage wines and all those Michelin star sauces?"

"Who are you?" the man could not help but to ask.

"Oh, I am a survivor at any cost," Elise swiftly answered as she got out something from her purse which was revealed to be a straw, "Look! I even brought a straw."

The man whimpered in fear as Elise walked over to drink his blood and then screamed as he was bitten by the Plasmavore with his blood being drained.


	2. Homecoming Plans

The Doctor and Rose arrived at the Tyler Residence where they met up with Rose's parents Jackie Tyler, her real world mother and Pete Tyler, her parallel world father.

"Welcome home!" Jackie greeted the duo.

"It is good to see you home." Pete added.

"Boss, I am happy to see you two here again," Mickey told the two and grinned at the two, "you and Rosie."

"It is good to see you guys again too." Rose replied as she hugged her mother and then her father and finally her former boyfriend.

"I am looking forward to this homecoming event." Mickey stated.

"As are we." The Doctor smiled.

"And not a moment too soon!" Jackie smiled happily.

"What do you mean by that, Mum?" Rose asked.

"I have some wonderful news to tell you!" Jackie announced.

"We both have wonderful news to tell you." Pete nodded, confirming Jackie's statement.

"Well, go then." The Doctor replied, "Spill."

"Rose," Jackie announced, "Your father and I are going to have a baby!"

"What?!" Rose exclaimed in surprise, "How...how far along are you?"

"Three months." Jackie answered.

"More Tylers are on the way." Pete announced, "You will have a brother or sister. We do not know the gender yet."

The Doctor and Rose both shared a glance at each other before looking at Rose's parents and Mickey.

"I found out the same time they did," Mickey stated, "they found out yesterday."

"So the Homecoming will be a celebration as well?" The Doctor asked in excitement.

"Very much so." Pete answered.

"So where are we going to have the celebration at?" Rose asked in curiosity.

"I figured that we go out and celebrate," Jackie answered, "Not only of the fact that you two are here, but also of the fact that another Tyler is on the way here!"

"Where are going to go out at?" The Doctor asked.

"We are heading to the mall." Pete answered this time, "I have no clue why she wanted to go there to have Homecoming dinner but she insisted on it."

"It is also a good place to go shopping." Jackie chided.

"Mum has a point, Dad." Rose nodded.

"Guys!" Mickey exclaimed, "Look at the telly! Now!"

The Doctor, Rose, Jackie and Pete followed Mickey to where he was at the television.

"This just in," a female news reporter announced on television, "A man named Paul Gibbons had died. His body has been found at the local mall. The authorities believe there does not suspect foul play here at this point and think he died from complications of anemia which explains the massive blood loss that he received. There is no need to be alarmed at this time, but funeral services for Paul Gibbons will be announced within the week."

The reporter talked about what Paul Gibbons was like as the group looked over at each other.

"What do you think?" Mickey asked.

"It should not stop us from going to the mall if Jackie is wanting to go." The Doctor answered, "Besides, even if there is something going on that is out of the ordinary, I will be there to sort it out."

"Just as he always does." Rose nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Pete replied, "I gotta get something just for precaution."

"Oi! What do you mean by that?" Jackie yelled at her husband as he went into their room to get something.

Seconds later, Pete returned with a small teleportation device.

"Dad," Rose asked, "What is that?"

"It is a teleportation device." Pete explained, "If something happens to go wrong, I will use this device to get Jackie and the baby out of harm's way. If the Doctor is right, then something out of the ordinary might happen and this homecoming might just be cut short."

"You worry too much." Jackie chided, "Nothing is going to happen."

"Do not be so sure, Mum." Rose told her mother, "When the Doctor and I tried to relax on Pollux, we almost got executed by the young prince but that was stopped thanks to the Doctor. Then The Drule Empire tried to corrupt the Doctor, but he managed to outwit them and helped me and the Voltron Force of Planet Arus."

"So that's where you guys were over the past week?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah," Rose answered, "Precisely."

"We should be heading over to the mall." The Doctor told the others, "A Homecoming and Celebration trip to the mall. What could possibly go wrong?"

Little did the Renegade Time Traveling Time Lord knew, he would end up jinxing this as something was about to go horribly wrong.


	3. At the Mall, but Only the Beginning

"Nothing to see! Everybody stay back! That is an order!"

The Doctor, Rose, Jackie, Mickey and Pete arrived outside the mall to find the police and ambulance at the scene.

"What is going on here?" Mickey asked.

"Only one way to find out." the Doctor answered.

The group arrived close to the area where they were about to wheel a man under a sheet to the ambulance.

"You need to stay back!" the police officer told the group.

"Just what is going on here?" Jackie asked.

"What happened to that person?" Rose added.

The Doctor was able to move past the authorities to take a look at the dead person which was revealed to be the man that had his blood drained earlier, his skin deathly pale and there appeared to be a small hole in his neck.

"That man had his blood drained." the police officer explained, "Just like the last five in the past week."

"You mean there had been more here that died?" Jackie asked in surprise.

"Precisely, ma'am. I suggest you keep moving along. All of you."

Pete took his wife from the area as Mickey, Rose and the Doctor followed behind as the authorities took the dead body to the morgue, where it would be examined.

"I am afraid this homecoming may just be cut short." Pete declared.

"Isn't that lovely?" Mickey scoffed.

"What could have done this to that poor man?" Jackie asked in concern, "Could it be a vampire draining these people of their blood?"

"A vampire?" Rose scoffed this time, "Really Mum?"

"I would say not to rule that out, Rose because there had been Fenric that attacked Earth before," the Doctor stated, "but I suspect that we have a much different alien species that is doing these drainings."

"What would that be, Boss?" Mickey asked.

"Plasmavore." the Doctor answered right away.

"Plasmavore?" Jackie quipped, "Just what is that?"

"A Plasmavore could disguise itself as a human or any species by draining their blood," the Doctor explained, "The way those people like that man was drained of his blood, a Plasmavore is most likely behind this. It is just a matter of finding it."

The group went inside the mall to try and enjoy the day as they went to have a local mall.

Martha Jones was also in the mall, as she was on the phone once again while sitting at a table not too far from where the Doctor, Rose, Jackie, Pete and Mickey were sitting.

"No, listen Tish," Martha spoke on the phone with her sister, "I've worked out a plan. We tell Annalise that the buffet tonight is one hundred percent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up."

"Doctor." Rose told the Time Lord, "That's the girl that we saw while ago."

"Hmmm?" the Doctor replied.

"I wish you'd take this seriously," Tish told her sister, "That's our inheritance she's spending on a fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away from the mall. I'll meet you for a sandwich, we can draw up a battle plan."

"What," Martha chided as she looked outside the window from the table she was sitting at as it appeared to be raining, "in this weather? I'm not going out, it's pouring down."

"It's not raining here." Tish replied as she walked outside the mall. She discovered that a black cloud was hovering over the mall where her sister was at along with many other people, "God, that's weird. It's raining right on top of you. I can see it but it's dry where I am."

"Well you just got lucky." Martha retorted as she continued talking with her sister.

"Boss, why is it raining?" Mickey suddenly asked.

"What?" the Doctor quipped.

The group looked at the window area, and they saw that it was not a good sign.

"Wasn't it sunny earlier?" Jackie asked.

"This is not good." Pete stated.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"The rain." Pete announced, "The rain is going up."

The entire group, including Martha looked on in surprise.

"Something is about to happen." Mickey said.

"Now is the time to get Jackie to safety." the Doctor announced.

"I could not agree more." Pete replied as he placed the teleportation device onto Jackie.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked.

"We need to get you and the unborn child out of the mall and to safety at once!" the Doctor answered.

"All of you are just as much in danger," Jackie protested, "and I am not leaving any of you!"

"Jackie, you have to trust me on this!" Pete exclaimed before pressing a button on the device which sent Jackie outside the mall in perfect timing.

"That's how you do it!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Jackie was sent outside the mall where she would be safe and she was close to where Tish Jones was at.

As for the Doctor, Rose, Pete, Mickey and Martha they looked at the rain that was moving up along with everyone else that was inside the mall.

"What is going to happen?" Mickey asked.

"I am not sure," the Doctor answered, "but we might want to brace ourselves."

Thunder boomed and a flash of bright white light emerged which knocked down everyone inside the mall as they were being taken to their location which would yet to be revealed to them and would bring them to great surprise.


	4. Mall on the Moon

"Is everyone okay?" Rose asked the Doctor, Mickey and Pete.

"I am fine." Pete answered.

"Me too." Mickey added, standing up.

"Let me see." the Doctor checked himself before answering, "Legs, feet, arms, hands, head. Yeah, I am okay."

"All present and accounted for." Pete stated, "At least Jackie is safe. That is the important thing."

"What the hell was that?!" Martha exclaimed in shock.

"Are you alright?" Mickey asked.

"I think so," Martha answered as she stood up, "Yeah. It felt like an earthquake or..."

"Oh my God," Mickey stated, "It's night!"

"What?" Pete quipped, "but it was lunch time."

"It is not night." Martha retorted.

"It has to be." Mickey replied, "It is dark."

The group looked to find that they are now on the moon, along with the entire mall.

"We're on the moon!" Rose exclaimed.

"Can't be!" Mickey replied.

"We're on the moon!" Martha exclaimed, "We're on the bloody moon."

The group noticed that people are screaming in fear and panic.

"That is a good way to react when you are on the moon." Mickey replied with sarcasm.

"Let's try to help these people." Pete suggested, "to calm them down."

"Good idea." Rose replied before she left with the Doctor.

The entire mall was all scattered like cockroaches as they were all in fear and panic, wondering what was going on.

Martha found herself looking outside another area of the mall and saw the outside of the Earth.

"It is real." Martha gasped, "It is really real. Hold on."

She tried opening the window but was stopped by Mickey.

"Don't!" Mickey yelled, "We'll lose the air!"

"But they're not exactly airtight," Martha replied, "if the air was going to get sucked out, then it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. How come it didn't?"

"I do not know." Mickey looked down.

"Very good point!" the Doctor said as he and Rose met up with the two, "Brilliant in fact. What was your name."

"Martha."

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" Rose added. Martha nodded in response.

"Well then Martha Jones," the Doctor replied, "question is, how are we still breathing?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Rose stated.

"But we can't be!" Mickey exclaimed, "Am I right or wrong, Boss?"

"Obviously we are." Rose replied, "You should not be wasting our time."

"Martha," the Doctor asked, "what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda?"

"It should be not too far from here, yeah." Martha answered.

"You and Rose fancy going out?" the Doctor asked.

"I am up for it." Rose answered, "As you ought to know."

"Okay." Martha added.

"We might die." the Doctor told the black woman.

"We might not." Martha chided.

"I like her optimism already." Rose smirked at her fiance.

"Rose, Martha, with me." the Doctor told the two women before talking to his other friend, "Mickey, find Pete and have him to meet up with us."

The Doctor, Rose and Martha found themselves at the balcony at the top floor of the mall. The three took a deep breath.

"We've got air." said Martha, "How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does." Rose replied.

"Well said, Love." the Doctor smiled at his love.

"I've got a party tonight." Martha told the two, "It's my brother's twenty first. My mother's gonna be really...really..."

"You okay?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Martha answered.

"You sure?" Rose added.

"Yeah."

"You want to go back in?" the Doctor offered.

"No way." Martha stated, "I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful."

"Do you think?" Rose asked.

"How many people want to go to the moon?" Martha continued, "And here we are."

"Standing in the Earth light." the Doctor spoke up.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked.

"What do you think?" Rose retorted.

"Extraterrestrial." Martha replied, "It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would've sounded mad, but these days...That spaceship flying into Big Ben. Christmas. Those Cybermen things. I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

The Doctor and Rose both glanced at each other reflecting on those things she said before the former spoke to Martha, "I'm sorry."

"We did what we had to do, Doctor." Rose quietly told her love.

"I am aware of that." the Doctor quietly replied to her.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

"We were there." the Doctor answered, "We were there in the battle."

"I promise," Martha stated, "we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There has to be a way. Just who are you two anyway?"

"I'm the Doctor." the Doctor answered.

"And I am Rose Tyler," Rose added, "the two men you saw with us were my father Pete Tyler and my close friend Mickey Smith."

Martha nodded before looking at the Doctor, "I will be a Doctor too if I can pass my exams. So, you are the Doctor. Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"How do you mean just the Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Exactly what he said." Rose answered.

"Just the Doctor." the Doctor added.

"What, people just call you The Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Yeah." the Doctor answered.

"Is there a problem with that?" Rose chided.

"As far as I am concerned," Martha replied, "you've got to earn that title."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, I'd better make a start then." the Doctor replied, "Let's have a look. There must be some sort of..."

The time lord picked up an object and threw it out the mall and the three saw that a force field, a barrier of some sort was blocking the area as the object reflected. The Doctor dodged before it could hit him.

"That is never good." Rose replied.

"Force field." the Doctor stated, "Keeping the air in."

"But if that's like a bubble sealing us in," Martha stated, "that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"

"How many people in this hospital?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't know, a thousand?"

"Over one thousand people suffocating."

"Why would anyone do that?" Rose asked.

"Heads up!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Ask him yourself!"

The group outside as well as everyone else in the mall, including Mickey and Pete, looked to see an alien space ship land on the moon.

"Aliens!" Martha exclaimed, "That's aliens! Real, proper aliens!"

"Judoon." the Doctor revealed to the two women what the alien was.


	5. The Judoon Make Their Hunt Known

People at the mall were screaming like crazy, running in terror as rhino like aliens, known as the Judoon were arriving at the mall. People scurried and were hiding behind places that they could find.

 “Bo! Sco! Fo! Do! No! Kro! Blo! Co! Sho! Ro!” the head Judoon chanted.

 “What are those things?” Mickey asked.

 “I have no idea.” Pete answered, “All I know is that they must be aliens.”

 The Judoon all got out their fire arm as people whimpered in fear.

“We are citizens of planet Earth.” Mickey stepped forward approaching the Judoon, “We welcome you in peace.”

 “What are you doing?” Pete demanded.

 “Trust me on this.” Mickey assured him, “I got this. Rosie and the Boss are checking things out on their end so leave this to me.”

The head Judoon pushed Mickey onto the wall and scanned him.

“Please don't hurt me,” Mickey pleaded, “I was just trying to help. I'm sorry, just please don't hurt me.”

Mickey heard his voice saying the same sentence he was saying as the Judoon was playing the scanning machine back.

“Language assimilated,” the Judoon stated, “Designation, Earth English. You will be cataloged.”

He scanned Mickey with another scanner, “Category, human.”

The Head Judoon grabbed Mickey's left hand and marked an X with a marker.

“Catalog all suspects.” the head Judoon told all the troopers in the mall.

The Judoon scan each people, including Pete, finding them all categorized as human and marking an X on their hands.

The Doctor, Rose and Martha were not too far from where the scene was at.

“I really hate those Judoon.” Rose scoffed.

“Ah look,” the Doctor stated looking at the stores in the mall, “we got shops everywhere.”

“Nevermind that.” Martha told the duo, “What are Judoon?”

“They're like police.” Rose answered.

“Well,” the Doctor added, “Police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs.”

“And they brought us to the moon?” Martha asked.

“They sure did.” Rose answered.

“Neutral territory.” the Doctor added, “According to the Galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth so they isolated it. That rain and lighting, that was them using an H20 scoop.”

“So it wasn't coincidence.” Rose chided. Her fiance shook his head.

“Why are you about Galactic law?” Martha asked, “I mean, where do you get that from?”

The Doctor hunkered down further, watching to see what the Judoon were doing. Rose followed. Then Martha.

“If they're police,” Martha asked, “are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?”

“No,” the Doctor answered, “but I like that! Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple.”

“They're making a catalog,” Rose asked, “What does that mean?”

“That means they are after something non human.” the Doctor replied, “which is very bad news for me.”

“And even less good news for me.” Rose added, “Knowing what happened to me back on Arus.”

“Why?” Martha asked, “Why is it bad news for you guys?”

They both gave her a blunt stare for her answer.

“Oh,” Martha scoffed, “you're kidding me? Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that.”

“We better move.” Rose suggested.

“Come on then.” the Doctor nodded. The two stood up and left. Martha seemed to be surprised. Martha quickly followed the two before she could lose them.

The Head Judoon was now giving the orders to find the non human.

“Troop Five, floor one. Troop Six, floor two. Identify humans and find the transgressor. Find it!”


End file.
